The Phantom of the Opera
by disturbed66-rose
Summary: Here it is, I think this is the first story on phantom. It is a cross over Between rnPOTOYYH. rn Kayko gasp as she hard that voice and the sudden cold she felt. “ Yusuke you JERK.”rnShe turned around snapping her dress out of his hands. She slap him hard
1. The Phantom of the Opera

_The Phantom of the Opera _

before notes)

Hello everyone, I'm trying once more at writing. This is a wonderful play of the phantom of the opera.

I do not own the Play or yu yu hakusho. Broadway plays and the writer of the book, owns it the phantom.

Everything is going from memory so if I mess up my bad. I'm going off the play I've seen like 3 years ago.

(And the move I so last night.. I was half gone)

So I may forget or even leave out some parts. Thank you for reading.. Oh don't worry.. I wont write out all the songs.

Only bits and things I think are most imparted.. Yea.. So.. Here's the story…

Ow this fanfic/play is in the early 1870 so imagine with me a life without cars or electric lights.

That should help any confusion.

_Getting ready_

" I AM WHAT!" a scream was heard from behind the great stage. It was three hours

Before the great play. Are boys have been assigned to do a play. Yusuke was steaming with rage as he clutched his new scrip. "I HAVE TO BE WHOM!" He yelled at the top of his lunges.

"Yusuke stop being a baby I think it's a fine part you well play it well." Kayko said in a very know it all way. "Yea, I have to kiss yo…" "What was that!" Yusuke was unable to finished,

Kayko had stopped him with a sharp glare. "I said YEA I can kiss you!" he tried to cover

"Hope that's it…" She huffed. It was time for her to get all dressed up…" Alright everyone get ready… Places every one places…" a girl voice commanded. "HOLD your horses Dis66 Jess…" "What horses?" "SHUT UP!"

_Play time_

Tap. Tap tap.. An old man lifts up his conducting stick as the orchestra below lifted there bows in the ready position. After counting in 6/8 beat time they started to play a nice fast beat. Dancers start leaping out onto the stage in grace full swipes. Each step was done at the same time. All wear wearing the same outfit. Lose gray skirts with a black top. Amon them was Kayko and Boton. (Other word Christen Kayko, Christens friendBoton)

Three men walk out on the stage interrupting the dance. Two of them wear wearing brand new suits. The taller one of the two was wearing a nice gray brown jacket over a white dress shirt. He was handsome with brown hair. A tattoo looking symbol on his head helps tell everyone who he was. The symbol read Jr. The shorter one was wearing all black. He also had black hair. The only thing that had some color was a white star burst in the middle of his hair, a white bandana on his forehead. And his small red eyes. The third was the manger of the theater. Everyone already know who he was. And old gentlemen with short cut black gray hair. The manager opened his mouth to explain why they where there

" I'm sorry every one Bu."

The old man who was the conductor of the orchestra yelled out. " Mi'sur We're trying to practice." he said in an annoyed voice. He clearly was not very happy.

" I'm sorry but I have an announcement The roomers of my retirement is true. Your two new mangers are Mister Koenma and Mister Hiei." he pointed to each man as he named them. (you should ALL know who is who.. If not.. Then you need help…)

Many claps where heard from the dancers and singers alike. Koenma put up his hands trying to

Calm down the noise. He clapping just grow louder. " SHUT UP!" Hiei could not stand that noise no more. Everyone stop at once as if they where afraid ( I would too)

Koenma cleared his throat " Excuse my friend here. He has a sort temper. But thank you all for the great welcoming cheer." He smiled "Mi'sur " a girl giggled as she ran up to the tree man with her arm outstretched.

She was wearing a very expensive red and gold dress. She also had a very LARG head piece on top of her head. It was at least 2 or 3 feet high" Oh, this is are top surprano Miss." "Shizura Kuwabara" she finished for him.

She had a very strong English accent." And what a fine person you are, " Koenma said but his gaze was not on her it was on one of the dancers. This angered her " No, I well not sing for this man all he looks at dancers No, give me my smokes im out of here." she turn to leave

" What miss, I'm sorry please stay we'll…. Raise your pay.." Koenma followed the angry girl. " No, I can not be pushed aside." she said in a snotty tone. Hiei stayed behind shaking his head. " But your so pretty the play well not work with out your beauty and grace." Koenma tried once more. This seem to catch her attention. " Well.. Ok.. Mistral play section 3 I wont to practice my BEST song for are new Bosses." she ordered the poor old man. She walk back in front of the stage.

Maids who where sweeping one part of the stage plug the ears with cotton knowing what was going to happen. The old man sighed but did what he was told. She had a anger that was not good to mess with. Once more he started of course after telling his men what music to play. This time he counted in a 4/4 beat. The violins, cellos, and Violas start to play a nice slow sad song. Shizuru cleared her throat and began to sing in a very high pitch voice.

" Think of Me------. Think of me FONDLY when we GO-------D bye." her ear piercing voice rouse on the last few words. Many people who where behind her shudder.

" Remember me once and a while please promise me you TRY-------"

A shadow of a man watch from above. He was very unhappy. Hands from a clock figure started to untie a supporting rope to a stage prop. After the deed was done the figure disappeared into the blackness.

" When you find that AAAAAYYYEEEE." she felt the slight brush of the falling prop. She flung herself to the floor thinking there would be another. Her hat came tumbling off of her head making her dark brown hair to tangle. After gathering herself up she marched herself back in front of Koenma and Hiei. " See, this is the things that happening ALL the time, I wont you to stop these things from happing. Never mind.. I'm leaving." She once more stomp away. This time no one tried to stop her. Hiei was very thankful if that would not have happen then he would have use his own sword to silence that annoying noise.

" Hey KUWABRA! Walch what your doing up there." The old manager yelled up to the rafters. Kuwabara peek his head out from the wooden stepping boards. " Hey it wasn't me.. Why would I try to hurt my sister really.." He sounded hurt.." Well anyways.. I wish you all good luck." The manager gave a bow and walk away as fast as he could, he was happy to be out a of there..

Genkai sighed, Yep once more another normal day. She was wearing a black tights that look like long underwear. Also she ware small black skirt over her hips. Her shoulder length gray pink hair was tied up in a tight bun on top of her head. She was the ballerinas instructor, or in other words a teacher. At the corner of her eyes she saw a note float from the high rafters above. " So he already knows.. Better give this to them.." she pike up the small almond color letter. With a wax fox head inclosing the opening . " Who did that anyways?" Koenma was looking up to see if there was anybody else up there. Genkai came from behind the stage and was know standing in front of them. " It was the Phantom.." " Ch, there is no phantom.." Hiei said in a airy tone.

" Sir a note, its from the Phantom that dose not exists." She smarted off. She held out the creamy letter towards them. Hiei took the letter look at it weirdly before opening it. He read it aloud.

_I welcome you to my theater. This is just a reminder that my pay is due._

_Which is 42 celings and my booth in the far left on top should be kept empty so I am able to see my play in action. _

_Do all these things and there should not be a problem.._

" Yea right.. Like we would pay for him.. There is no play. We lost are lead singer."

Hiei sounded almost happy " No, it can go on. Miss kayko can sing the part. She has been practicing by a fine voice teacher." Genkai had pulled the young brown to show them who she was talking about.

" Who is this teacher miss Kayko?" Koenma ask he was not really believing on her talent.

" I, I do not know his name.." She held her head down. She was too shy to look up.

" Well stop delaying and sing…" Hiei growled he hated this all ready. But he would have to deal. This was the best way to get even richer.

" Think of me----.. Think of me fondly when we say good-bye.." Her voice was low but a nice sweet sound. " Remember me once and a while please promise me you try.."

She started to grow more confident. Soon she was on stage on play night. Her hair had fancy bows scattered all around.

She war a beautiful white gown. Her voice was loud and clear but still held the sweet tone. It did not hurt the ears which everyone was SO thankful for

She paused to let the orchestra have there time to shine.

Yusuke who was sitting in the phantoms booth, stood up. The look of surprise on his face.

" Can it be.. Can it be Kayko? You go girl!" He sat quickly down as kayko once more

Began to sing. " I cant believe it.. She not that tomboy girl that once she was.. Know she a..a..Girly girl dressed up all pretty like.. Is that make-up.. Woo what a night.." He snap his fingers. " Maybe I should go talk to her.. Its been so long.." He got up and disappeared behind the booths door.

After the play Kayko ran to her room to try to hide from the reporters.

Sitting on her makeup chair she started to work on the fresh knots in her hair.

Behind her the door click. And in pops Boton. Her childhood friend

" Where in the world have you been hiding really you war perfect. I only wish I new your secret. Who-- is the new Teacher---" (she sang that line if any body was wondering)

" Err… Boton that was good.. But lets not talk in song.. My throat hurts.." Kayko turned to her old friend. " Oh. Sorry.." Boton giggled. She took a seat on Kayko bed. " So.. How did it feel? You know.. Being up on stage with everyone staring up at you.. I mean we're always up there but they never all just looking at one of us for so long.." Boton babbled. Kayko sighed. " It was kind of scary but after a while it felt like natural. Man what a rush.." She claps her hands together making her point. " Wow.. But really who is this teacher.. What she like?" Boton pressed.

Kayko look around as if looking to see if there was anybody around. After she was happy that no one was around she bent forward. " Its my Father.. He's came back as an angel." she smiled

" But.. Kayko your father can never come back. Its all in your head." Boton was kinda frighten of kayko at the moment. " No, my father told me when he finally goes to heaven he would send an angel, An angel of music. My father is dead know. He died three days after that, you remember, that's when I came here.." Boton nodded but know she was very worried her friend she was acting not herself " Kayko your face its white… it frightens me.." " Be frightens.." kayko sang back. The blue haired girl shook her head. "Hey I thought you said your voice hurts, I'll let you rest. We don't wont are stare getting sick know, Ne.." She gave a small smile before standing up. " I'll talk to you tomorrow." she walk toward the door. " Oh.. Looks like you already have a rose.." She pointed at a deep rich red rose on her dresser table. It had a black ribbon tied to it. " You've pleased him.."

With that she lift the room. (she please the phantom.. Its his mark OK)

Once more kayko sighed. Man Boton could be TOO hyper sometimes, She felt tired and warn out. Maybe Boton was right she might be caching something. She walk over to the rose . Her back was facing the door. She bent over to look at the rose more carefully without touching it.

Yusuke was having the hardest time trying to find kayko room. " DAMN! "

This was trying his patients. He was just about to give up and go home when he saw Boton.

" Pardon me, But where is Miss kayo's room.." He forced a smile. Boton only just pointed to a far 2 door room. Yusuke quickly thank her and walk briskly over to the door. He did not knock, why should he. With a quick jerk on the door handle he was in. The room was field with fresh pink and white roses. A great panting of kayko was hung up on the far wall. The room was painted a nice stone white. A huge four poster bed was at the other side of the room. A make-up mirror complete with a matching chair was in the middle of the room. But where was kayko. Finally looking down wards to find kayko bent over looking at a single rose.

He grind with an fresh idea. " Hey kayko nice dress.."

Kayko gasp as she hard that voice and the sudden cold she felt. " Yusuke you JERK."

She turned around snapping her dress out of his hands. She slap him hard across the face.

Yusuke smirk. " Yep, I've never felt a hit like that from anybody for a long time.."

He was rubbing his cheek. Kayko was blushing a bright red. " You pervert…" she glared deathly at him. " Oh come on kayko it was just for old time shake.. I'll make it up for you.. Lets go out right know.. I'll give you 3 minuets." He turned to leave.. " No I cant.." Yusuke was already out and looking back at her. " I'll be back in 3 minuets.. " With that he was out walking happily down the hall. He had a task to do. Which was to go get a carriage ready for her.

A cloaked hand reached out to place a key inside the door lock. This would lock kayko in and let no one else come in without a key. After turning it slowly and taking it out even more quietly the door was locked. He pocketed the key and once more disappeared.

Kayko had tied the final knot in her night outing dress. It was just a simple egg white dress. She also had a matching egg white cloak on. Man was it good to get out of that hot and tight dress. She turned to grab out for he doorknob when she hard a voice.

" Insolent fool this bravest suitor BASKING in your glory----Idiot boy he's sharing in MY Triumph--!"

A voice sang from no where. It had a nice deep tone. Mid alto with a hint of anger.

" Angel of music please forgive, stay be my side Guide me-- Angel of music I was weak forgive-- me. Hear at last Master-- !" She also sang back. " Flattering child you should know me--- seeing how in enchanted my heart.. Look at you face in the mirror.." his voice was more sweet and soothing. She look at a large mirror witch was hanging on the wall. A body was slowly coming in view from the inside of the mirror. There was no one behind her but he it was. " I am there INSIDE-------"

He continued. " Angel of music I put my full trust in thee---" kayko sang back.

The marrow some how disappeared, a black gloved hand reaches out. She tried to look at the face but the shadows covered. The only thing she was able to see is a white mask covering the right side of his face.

" I am you angel --- Come to me angel of music---" he sang out calling to her.

Yusuke was walking back towards the door when he hard another male voice. This angered him so he ran the rest of the way. He tried to opened the door but found it was lock.

" Who is that voice, Who is that in there?" he demanded as he tried to opened the door once more.

" I am your angel of Music----,COME to me my angel of music!"

Kayko grab his hand they both disappeared into the dark hallow that was behind the mirror.

The mirror slide shut behind them….

Yusuke finally broke down the door to find the room empty. " Kayko! ANGEL"

He look around trying to find where she had disappeared too.. After many minuets of running around in almost complete circles he gave up and walk out.

Well that's it for know.. Sorry if I messed up on the songs a couple of times. What do you guys think? Was it good or was it bad?

Flames are cool sometimes.. Just as long it does not cut me down..

Any questions you have feel free to ask.. No questions are a bad one….

Well later tell I get off my lazy butt and write once more…

And I would like to thank Doe.. I love you.. lol

Ow.. and thanks to you too Siano…..


	2. Who is this man?

In sleep he sang to me---" Kayko began as the dark figure lead her down a dark pathway. Strange candle holder that was like golden hands seemed to follow them as they walk. " In dreams he came---- That voice that calls to me and speaks my name---and though I dream again threw now I find---The phantom of the opera is here inside my mind"  
Finally there was enough light to see him, he turned to stare deeply into her eyes.  
She almost gasp because staring at her was the most beauitful green eyes she has ever seen.  
His long red hair was kept neatly behind him. 

The mask covered most of his face showing was his eye and his lower lip. The mask was a pale egg white color.  
She shivered from both cold and fright. " Sing once again with me, My power over you grow's stranger yet-and though you turn from me to glance behind the PHANTOM of the opera is here right inside your mind" He sang back in a deep rich voice..

He was leading her to a boat. A small boat but well be able to fit the two of them with no problem, he helped her down while keeping his gazed locked into hers. Soon he had his staff in his hand pushing the boat forwards.  
" Through who seen your face draw back in fear-I am the mask you wear-" " Its me they hear-" he finished the last line. Mist surrounds the boat as they went into the dark. Soon they reached a draw gate. Like magic it started to rise. Candles rose from the water and flickering on as if someone turn on the light switch.

Sadly to say the ride was over, the phantom jumped out of the boat taking off the black cloak that was covering him.  
He war a black shirt with a deep green vest over it showing that infact he had some muscles. On his vest wear an even darker outline of vines climbing up to the end near his chest. black suit pants making him look like a fine gentleman if not for the mask.  
"I have brought you to see the seat of sweet music's throne. To this kingdom which all must pay homage to my music. Music----You have come here for one test and one alone-." He had walked over to his great piano and started to play some loud high notes that sounded almost right to what he was singing. "Since the moment I first heard you sing. I had needed you here with me to sing, for my music-- My music"  
He then went back to the boat. Walking slowly yet so swiftly.

Helping her out of the boat he walk her around still keeping her eyes with her gaze. " Night time sharpens and heightens each sensation. Silently the senses abounded there defenses. Turn your face away from the careless light of day. And listen to the music of the night. Close your eyes and let you mind surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge you mind of memories of before.

Close you mind and let you mind SOAR----" He was know kind of showing off on what he was able to do with his voice. Switching to alto to sapranio back into a even deeper alto. He stopped and draw a curtin. First Kayko could not stop looking at him tell he draw his eyes away looking at the thing he wanted her to see. She look and was friend. Looking right at her was this perfect doll that looked just like herself. But in a wedding dress of pearl white.

This had frightened her so much she fainted. Luckily the phantom was there to catch her. She was carried to his bed. The bed itself was a large and inviting. Large pillows and soft velvet was a plenty. After laying her down he pulled down a drop blanket from over the bed helping keep the light out, letting her to have a restful sleep.   
-----------------------------------------------

" RRRAR!" scream an orange haired man. Women screeched with fright all around.  
He made another growlingnoise and the women steped back laughing and yelping all the way.  
"Some say he's an ugly beast ready to take any women for his own twisted fantasy's.   
With half of his face missing he is one ugly man he is.. 

But don't worry I Kazuma Kuwabarai swears to practiced you beautiful ladies." He grabbed one of the smaller girls who was wearing a overly large night gown. He made more of the growling sounds. Small foot steps came up giving small warning on who had heard them. " Those who speak of those of things they do not know well meet there end by his hands." She pulled the girl away from him. She had a nooce in her hands. She placed it over the larger mans neck and tightened it. " Keep your hand at the level of Your eyes.." She hissed a warning. She then let go and pushed him out. There were many groans when he left. They liked him. But Genkai would have none of that. " Go to sleep girls we have another show to do.." She commanded and left going to her own room. All the other girls shared one very large room.

Kayko awoke hours later still hazy with sleep she tried to remember why she was in a unknown room. A small monkey music box was playing close by, playing the tune of masker aid. After shaking her head she remembered what had happened. " Who is that behind the mask?" She wondered.

She stood and moved the curtains out of the way. All around her she saw candles hundreds of mirrors a plenty of small wooden homes. One looked just like the stage in which she acted every night for the past 9 years of her life. It was true. She had started at age seven. The phantom was now seated at his piano playing a soft tune. Every once and a while he would write down more notes on the music paper above the key board.

Today he was wearing a white shirt with another black suit pant's. His shirt was not buttoned all the way up showing his milky white chest. She approached him slowly. He made no move when she finally reached him. He just continued to play a nice slow song. She then started to touch his head moving her way slowly to his mask. The phantom was to busy enjoying the feel so he did not notice till it was too late. Kayko quickly pulled of his mask! His hand shot straight up covering his face,she was able to catch a small glimpse. He pushed her away as he stood. She fell to the ground still with the mask in her hand. " Curse you ! You lying little pest. Is this what you wanted to see?"  
He lifted his hand to look at himself in the mirror. She was still unable to see his face. "Know you could never be free.. Damn you.. curse youâ€¦. " He sat down on the floor by Kayko still covering his face. But know the look of rage had turned into a sorrowful face.  
" Kayko.." He said softly still not looking at her. Kayko just realized she had been crying mostly out of fear. She handed him back his mask and tried to smile. He took it with a quick thank you he turned and replaced his mask. Standing up quickly he look back down.  
" Come! you must return. Those two fools who run my threater might be missing you..

Ok that's all I'm writing for know. What did you think?  
Yes are phantom is kind of crazy but what do you think he should do when he's ALL alone. Yes both Yusuke and Kayko are about 16 in this story.  
Are phantom is about 35. Kind of old ne?"  
But back then it was normal for younger girls to marry older menâ€¦  
Well I hope I'm keeping your interest. Tell my next chapter  
Bye -


End file.
